Broken
by gray-sea-silver-sun
Summary: After Hermione's life seems to unravel, she turns to the one person she knows can, and will help. But can she face the one person she wants to avoid? Sounds more dramatic than it actually is. Rated M because I don't know where this is going.


**So this is my first story............... and I basically have no idea what I'm doing. But anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be filthy rich.**

Pregnant_._  
There was a roaring in my ears._  
Pregnant._  
This was not happening…………

"Dear?" The kind-faced doctor beside me gently put a hand on my shoulder. "Will you be alright?"  
I swallowed and wet my dried lips.  
"Can I please have a drink of water?"  
The woman nodded and left the room.

Pregnant. How did this happen? Not so much how, I thought to myself, but  
_why. _Why had fate cruelly chosen me? I didn't even _like_ children. Then there was the matter of the father…

I swiped at the beads of sweat that were appearing on my upper lip. How could I tell him? It wasn't going to be easy, that much was certain. We weren't even on speaking terms these days.

I rested my head in my hands just as the doctor re-entered the room. Handing the glass of water to me, she gave a reassuring smile.

"Don't panic now sweetheart; this doesn't have to be a bad thing. It could be a blessing in disguise."

I looked up at her and gave a weak smile. Inside my mind, all of my usually organized thoughts were flown into disarray. What the hell did she know anyway? Was she a sixteen year old witch with the inevitable arrival of a baby lurking on her horizons? No. She was a successful, intelligent doctor, albeit a muggle one.

I got to my feet and plastered a brave smile on my face. "Thanks. I think I'll be just fine." The doctor nodded, clearly relieved that I wasn't entering depressed mode.

"You know, there's all sorts of organizations to help with this sort of thing. You might like to try them out."

"Like I said, I'll be fine. But thanks." Yes, thanks a lot for your message of doom. Much appreciated.

I needed air. Pushing through the door, I made my way out of the hospital and into the busy street. Cars streamed past on the busy street, and I could see the people inside in all their oblivion. How they could live their lives in ignorance of all the things going on in the world, I had no idea. At that moment, I despised all the happy people in the world. Selfish, but that hardly seemed important. Heading in my direction, there was a pregnant woman pushing a pram with a toddler inside. My stomach churned.

I hurriedly crossed the road and started walking through the park on the other side. What was I going to with a _baby? _Pushing my hair out of my eyes, I shakily sank down onto a grubby park bench. I couldn't get rid of it; abortion wasn't something I believed in. I had heard and seen all the stories, been warned about how young motherhood ruined your life. And I had vehemently resolved never to let it happen to myself. How could I have been so stupid, so completely and utterly idiotic?

The thought of telling HIM resurfaced, and I had to fight the bile that was trying to erupt from my throat. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. My life was supposed to be inspirational- I was supposed to be a figure that young witches aspired to be like. I had had it all mapped out, every detail. And now there was no option but to leave it all behind and confine myself to a life of nothingness, empty of success.

All of a sudden, I saw my thoughts for what they were. Pathetic. Was I going to let this destroy me? Was I to become a useless teenager, wallowing in self-pity? If there was one thing I still possessed, it was my magical ability. Granted, the choices I had made of late hadn't been too smart, but I couldn't let a few wrong decisions rule my life. For gods sake, I was one of the most intelligent people of my age. All I had to do was turn this negative into a positive.  
What was it the doctor had called it? A blessing in disguise. Perhaps not quite a _blessing_ but maybe a challenge. Yes, I could view this as a challenge; simply a hurdle to overcome. I could get through this. And I could do it without losing all hope of being successful.

But there was one persons' help who I couldn't do without. Filled with resolve, I got up from the bench and strolled briskly back through the park. Across the road, two buildings down from the hospital was a phone booth. Jamming myself inside, I picked up the phone and dialed a number.  
The person on the other end sounded tired, like they had been up all night.  
"Hello?"  
"It's Hermione," I said, my insides squirming. "I need your help."

**Thoughts?**


End file.
